


A Leading Edge

by shirozora



Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Tweetfic, Twitter, neck-licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a thing for Tron's neck. (co-tweeted with <span><a href="http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/"><b>brightdreamer</b></a></span>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leading Edge

**Author's Note:**

> So I was dealing with a flooded + moldy apartment and packing shit up to move to a new unit. Then something somewhere made me tweet about wanting to write about Sam licking Tron's neck and then [](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[**brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) decided the best way to goad me into writing it was to tweet me the opening line. And then we spent several hours tweeting back and forth, one line at a time. Poor Dreamer, she's very wordy but twitter only allows 140 characters and we were trading off completed sentences in one tweet. And then we had to stop because it's very late and we're fucking tired and if we didn't right there we'd never finish because we're both infatuated with toppy!Tron and would never stop tweeting.

[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : I...want to write something or something about Sam licking Tron's neck.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : I APPROVE OF THIS  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START LMAO  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : "Tron's neck tastes like electricity..."  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : Static, and it prickles the tip of Sam's tongue as he flicks it along the straining muscle, and Tron keens.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : He smiles against the skin, seeing the glow of circuits even past closed eyelids, and flicks his tongue out for another taste.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : Tron barely holds back a strangled sound and grips his elbows tightly, drags him closer while rumbling like an engine.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : Sam shifts against him, pressing their bodies closer as he works his tongue lower, tracing toward the glowing T at Tron's chest.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : The first press on a glowing square has Tron shuddering against him while lightning snaps through him from head to toe.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : Sam gasps and nearly loses concentration but continues, tracing each square in turn while Tron jerks and cries out.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : Then Sam feels needy fingers sliding roughly up his side and onto his back, seeking circuits and- "Fuck!"  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : For a moment it's all he can do to just breathe, and he clutches Tron to him, his own hands seeking the program's hip nodes.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : His mouth hovers over the circuit on the left side of Tron's chest, breathing lightly over the intense bluish white glow.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : Then Tron's fingers find circuits on his back, sliding up in one smooth stroke; he moans open-mouthed, lips brushing the light.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : Stars burst into existence and die behind tightly shut eyelids as he shivers and presses Tron against the wall.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : His fingertips circlestroke Tron's hip circuits as his mouth finds the T-lights by the electric feel again, memory guiding him.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : He knows all the hard planes of Tron's body, has the map of his circuits memorized, knows where to push and slide and lick.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : Soon Tron is writhing against him, electricity surging-crackling between them, the feedback building higher, stronger, faster.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : He's rapidly losing control, becoming rougher with his hands and fingers, teeth grazing Tron's neck as he presses circuits.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : Tron's getting close too, obvious from the way he clutches Sam tight, circuits flaring brighter, hotter. Ozone on his tongue.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : "C'mon, Tron," Sam says hoarsely, sliding his hand around and back, pressing the circuit on his shoulder blade. "C'mon."  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : Tron throws his head back, circuits brilliant white-blue as he clutches Sam to him, overload a feedback loop racing through Sam.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : As the hot-cold surge overwhelms his senses Sam hears him cry out his name and then there's nothing but thunder and light.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : He rides out the storm, shuddering, jerking, clutching, holding on for sanity as he hears his own voice match Tron's.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : He's shivering from the echoes, coming back down, realizing he's still standing because Tron's wrapped his arms around him.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : "That was. Fuck." Incoherent, Sam lifts his head and clumsily seeks a kiss, finding Tron's lips just as intoxicating as his neck.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : Tron purrs as he catches Sam's bottom lip and tugs on it and Sam huffs a laugh even as his circuits start flickering again.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : "Gotta remember that neck thing," Sam murmurs against Tron's lips as the program steps away from the wall, urging him back.  
[](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **shirozora**](http://shirozora.dreamwidth.org/) : He dips his head, brushes his mouth against Tron's neck, and suddenly he's on his back on the bed, Tron growling over him.  
[](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brightdreamer**](http://brightdreamer.livejournal.com/) : Grinning, he wraps his legs around Tron's hips, dragging him down, fingers in his hair, and oh yeah, he's gonna remember this.


End file.
